httpmythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons (ドラゴン Doragon) are one of the most powerful and prominent creatures and races in Mythos, quoted as the fifth-strongest, of the Nine Divine Races. Summary Dragons are creatures that represent power. As such, in all ages, Dragons are admired, respected, and feared by all. The Dragons are the only creatures whom, as a race, did not side with any of the three factions in the First Holy War, but did side with the Red Satan Faction, in the Cthulhu War. Dragons are beings created from large masses of energy who act freely and selfishly. Despite this, Dragons have an extremely high level of intelligence. It is also a known fact that it is a grave mistake to anger a dragon of any level, whether it be a Low-class Dragon or one of the Heavenly Dragons. The reason being Outrage Mode shown when Fafnir displayed power equal to that of Livan Apollon who is one of the strongest beings in existence. When a dragon is enraged (or someone who is a half-dragon), one known way to calm them down is to sing them a song as seen when Lucy sung the Dragon Melody to calm down Kason. Dragons love hoarding treasure as seen in the case of Tiamat who in the past, had a hoard of treasure to which some of her treasures were borrowed by Fafnir, who ended up losing them. Losing the treasure of a Dragon angers them to where they will relentlessly pursue whoever lost it, as shown by Tiamat, who has been persistently pursuing Fafnir for centuries, to make him pay for losing her treasures. Classes Dragons are divided into many different classes. There are the normal Dragons, the Dragon Kings which are above the normal Dragons, the Heavenly Dragons which are above the Dragon Kings, and the True Dragon and Dragon Gods, the highest class of Dragons. True Dragon The True Dragon (真龍 Shinryū) is a class that solely belongs to Fractell Flame, the Apocalypse Void Dragon and the True Dragon God Emperor who is known as the "Dragon of Dragons (D×D)". It is the title given to Fractell Flame as the most powerful of Dragons. While Fractell Flame is the only Dragon that belongs to this sub-class, in Chapter 659, it is said that Kason could be thought of as a small True God Dragon because of having his new right arm made from Fractell Flame's flesh. Dragon Gods The Dragon Gods (龍神 Ryūshin) is a class that belongs to Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, Lilith, the spawn of Ophis, and as of chapter 780, Vali Apollon and Kason Rejoco. Five Heavenly Dragons The Five Heavenly Dragons (二天龍 Nitenryū) are Dragons with powers that can kill both Gods, Archangels and Satans, and are considered to be one of the highest class of Dragons. The Five Heavenly Dragons are the Welsh Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, the Silver Dragon Emperor, Delta, the Twilight Dragon Empress, Seren, the Black Dragon Emperor, Eden, and the Scarlet Dragon Empress, Ryuu. In the past, the two of the five Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Gods, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Divine Weapons. Currently, three of the Heavenly Dragons are sealed within three separate weapons: Red Devil Longinus, Photon Dragon Wings, and Star Piercing Blade.